An apparatus and method that perform analysis of motion subject to comparison by means of comparison with standard motion have previously been proposed (see Non-Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 2, for example).
An apparatus described in Non-Patent Literature 1 performs behavior measurement using accelerometers attached to various parts of a driver's body, and performs motion analysis using independent component analysis and a one-class SVM (support vector machine). More specifically, the apparatus described in Non-Patent Literature 1 extracts a feature vector (33 dimensions) from a model driving motion, and uses one-class SVM after applying principal component analysis to an extracted set of feature vectors and implementing non-correlation. That is to say, the apparatus described in Non-Patent Literature 1 extracts a difference between motion subject to comparison and standard motion using an SVM feature amount.
A method described in Non-Patent Literature 2 is a motion evaluation method in which time weights are introduced into video data cubic higher-order local autocorrelation (CHLAC) features. In the method described in Non-Patent Literature 2, time weights are introduced as a continuous function using a Fourier series expansion. More specifically, in the method described in Non-Patent Literature 2, a Fourier series is optimized with an external criterion, then a video feature is calculated using an obtained time weight, and motion evaluation is performed by means of discriminant analysis or multi regression analysis. Also, in the method described in Non-Patent Literature 2, a difference between standard motion and motion subject to comparison is extracted using a video feature time weight.
By using the above apparatus and method, a difference between motion subject to comparison and standard motion can be extracted, and a location that satisfies a predetermined condition, such as that the degree of difference exceeds a threshold value, can be presented. By this means, a user can confirm a presented location efficiently.